


Not So Bad

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas brunch, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Post 513, Romance, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Brian and Justin are spending Christmas brunch at Mother Taylor's. Brian finds himself being the wingman when Justin finds out about Jennifer's recent engagement with Tucker.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Jennifer Taylor/Tucker (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyTheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyTheWorld/gifts).



> Written for the QaF Gift Exchange 2019 for PrettyTheWorld

**TO:** PrettyTheWorld

 **FROM:** addict_writer

 **TITLE:** Not So Bad

**GIFT REQUEST:** Fic fluff/schmoop, angst, canon-compliant, hurt/comfort, humor, sexy fun times Brian/Justin, Pretty open, but maybe something involving family fun with the gang, or Brian and Justin enjoying a special moment together. Angst is fine, just a happy ending, please! Post-canon preferred. Also, canon-compliant characterization is super important to me.

Other specifications: Do NOT want: AU, mpreg, BDSM, A/B/O, character hate (no anti-Michael, anti-lesbians, etc), out-of-character behavior.

 **NOTE:** I hope you enjoy it PrettyTheWorld ! Happy Holidays!

Brian was cleaning up after having shared his take-out food with Justin's birthday gift. He still questioned his sanity for buying the puppy.

Of course, Brian's intention was for Justin to take the dog back to New York, not leave it at Britin.

The small, brown puppy lazed by the fire, while Brian gathered take-out boxes, ready to take them to the trash. As Brian reached for his empty bottle of beer, the puppy shot up, barking like crazy.

“What the fuck got into you?”

Not a moment later, there was a knock at the door.

“Freak,” Brian mumbled, dropping the boxes back on the floor and going to answer the front door.

He unlocked and pulled the door open, staring curiously at his visitor. “Mother Taylor.”

“Hello, Brian. Is it okay if I come in for a minute?”

“Of course. After all, you drove all the way here. It must be important.” He stepped aside.

“It is.” She unbuttoned her coat, handing it to him.

Visitors were the last thing he wanted after the long day at Kinnetik. But he decided to listen to whatever Jennifer had to say then nicely show signs of being tired so she'd take the hint and go back to her little family.

After taking her coat, he offered her a drink, which she declined considering she was driving.

Brian led her to the sitting room, pushing the empty take-out boxes aside, waving to the couch. “You want to talk?”

She sat down, linking her hands on her lap. Then she saw the puppy and smiled. “He's so cute.”

“And he hates me. I'm this close to shipping him off to Justin.”

“Oh, give him time to get used to living with you. What's his name again?” She wondered, bending to scratch between the puppy's eyes. He whined in pleasure.

“Bubbles.” Brian snorted. “It was your crazy son's idea.” That was when Brian noticed something different at Jennifer. There was a big rock on her finger.

She caught Brian looking, and extended her hand, admiring her ring. “I'm afraid to tell Justin.”

“First, let me say congratulations.” Brian offered her a smile, sitting next to her. “And second, well, I think it's best if you surprise him. Over Christmas brunch at yours. Please, don't do anything stupid as to tell him over the phone. He reacts the best when he's faced with the surprise. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

“Have you recently told him you've been proposed to?” She laughed nervously.

Brian placed a comforting hand on her back. “It was when I proposed, actually. Do you remember that I asked him when he was living in that pig pen, excuse my French? He declined. Then I bought this house and brought him here, and asked again. He accepted my second proposal.”

“Don't let him hear you said anything bad about the first place that he called his own.”

“It was then when he told me about his dream home, and I bought it.”

“Because you're crazy, Brian.”

Brian shrugged modestly. “I knew,” he said after a few quiet minutes.

“Know what?” Jennifer eyed him curiously.

He waved to her ring. “Shmuck paid me... _Fuck_. I mean Tucker. He paid me a visit at work the other week. We went drinking and had a good time contrary to my initial biased opinion of him.”

“Shmuck?” Jennifer asked, mildly amused. “Is that how Justin refers to him?”

“And it rubbed off, apparently. Seriously, Jen, Tuck is a great guy. I pointed him to a few jewelry stores I knew, and saved him from imminent death.”

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

“He wanted to call Justin and ask him for your hand,” Brian explained. “I talked sense into him.”

“God. That's why he said he didn't have the blessing to do it, but he couldn't wait until Christmas.” Jennifer played with her ring, catching Brian's eye. “Should I worry about you corrupting my fiance?”

A smile tugged at Brian's lips. “Sadly, the only thing we have in common is the love for motorcycles.”

“You? Bikes?”

“Yes. Me.” He pretended to be insulted. “Anyway, do you want me to— Bubbles, NO!” Brian shouted when the puppy attempted to piss in the fireplace. “For fuck's sake. I told you to go outside. I even made a hole in that expensive door for you!” He pointed to the front door, glaring at the small dog. “Now!”

The dog scurried away, whining.

“Does Justin know how you're treating his puppy?”

“Your words, not mine. HIS dog. The little shit weaseled his way out of taking the beast to New York.” He stood. “Let me check if he found the door. He has a special gift to piss in the middle of the room, and you know I like to walk barefoot.”

To Brian's surprise, Bubbles had found his way outside.

Jennifer joined him in the hallway. “Maybe you should prepare Justin before bringing him over this weekend.”

“He's coming late at night on Thursday. We'll barely have time to talk.”

“Alright then.”

As Brian helped her in her coat, he cleared his throat. “I'll try to not take sides, but you know that in the end, I'll stand by Justin.”

Her eyes clouded with worry. “How is he? I mean, how does he act when he talks about Tuck?”

“He doesn't. Jen, we don't talk about your boy toy. The last time we discussed him was when Justin discovered you were dating him. It was after his show, after the bombing, after I proposed...and I very nearly ruined our happy afternoon by bringing Tuck in discussion. I don't even remember how I mentioned him, but it got Justin so riled up...I haven't seen him so upset since he'd left your house because Craig gave him no other choice.”

She gasped. “Is that how much he hates him?”

“I don't think he hates him. He doesn't even know the guy. Fuck, I know him better after bonding with him at Woody's. What I'm saying is—”

“You took Tuck to a gay bar?” She hissed.

“He didn't mind,” Brian explained, laughing.

“I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.”

“I promise not to corrupt him.” Brian grinned. He scooped up Bubbles who returned after doing his business and playing in snow for a few minutes. “Listen, Jen. Think about this from Justin's view. There are five years between him and Tuck. You can't expect him to accept him as his stepfather.”

She paled, bracing against the door. “Oh, God! I've never thought of it this way. But he still has no excuse to mock our relationship, not when... Well, look at the two of you!”

“Don't bring up our age gap to him. It's different.”

“That's what he says, too.”

“Because it is, Jen. He's not half my age! Look, I don't want to fight, but you better have a good speech prepared for when you break the news. I will try to be supportive, but like I said, I'm going to respect whatever decision Justin makes. And so should you.”

**oOo**

“I don't get why we have to be here on Christmas Eve. For brunch, no less. Can it get any more WASPy than this?” Justin lamented, zipping up his jacket and tugging his hat over his head.

Brian stared at his partner, wondering if it was wise to prepare him in some way.

They'd arrived for ten minutes, but sat in the car, arguing about going inside for brunch, when they could still be in bed, fucking. Brian couldn't say Justin was wrong, he'd have liked nothing more than to keep Justin in bed for the rest of his stay, but they had places to be. Being Christmas, everyone had invited them over, starting with Jennifer's brunch on Friday, continuing with Debbie's dinner on Saturday, and ending with Michael invitation for a lazy Sunday to catch up. Brian wouldn't be surprised if Lindsay called them to visit around New Year's, as well.

“The sooner we get in there, the faster we return home. I'm not done with being reintroduced to my favorite ass.”

Justin rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car.

Brian followed suit, locking the vehicle. He joined Justin at the rear of the 'vette, draping an arm over his shoulders.

“I'll pretend to enjoy our time here,” Justin mumbled, wrapping an arm around Brian's waist. “Fuck, it's freezing.” He shivered, huddling closer to Brian.

They rang the doorbell, waiting.

Brian rubbed his hands over Justin's thick jacket, unsure how he could be cold in that thing. So many penguins must have given their lives for Justin's jacket.

The door opened at last. They were greeted by a cheerful young lady.

Brian hadn't seen Molly in so long, it took hearing Justin saying her name to connect the dots. Damn, she'd grown up. _Which means I'm turning into an old geezer._

“You remember Brian, right?” Justin asked Molly, smiling. He tugged Brian closer, inside the house.

Molly blushed furiously, nodding. “Hi, Mr. Brian.”

Brian snorted, catching Justin's eye. “Just Brian.” He was pleased she hadn't called him 'sir' or 'Mr. Kinney', things that reminded him of his old man.

“Okay, Just Brian. Mom's getting dressed, but Tuck is in the kitchen,” she said, waving for them to follow. “We all woke up real early to work on lunch, but there was a problem with the bird. I even went shopping with Tuck, but we couldn't find another. Then when we came back, afraid Mom was going to keep us out, because she demanded we weren't to return without a bird, Mrs. Chanders asked what we were up to so early. It was, like, barely nine. When she heard about our problem, she offered us parts of her bird, saying they didn't need all of it.”

Justin closed his eyes and rubbed a hand to his temple. He'd managed to forget about Molly's word vomit speeches.

Then they saw Tucker plating appetizers.

“Hi, guys! I guess you're up to date with our eventful morning.”

“Being a PSA runs in family, I see,” Brian joked, earning a dirty look from Justin.

“Is that a disease? Are you sick, Jussy?” Molly interjected.

“Don't call me Jussy! And you can consider it a disease in your case.”

“But I'm not sick. What's peassy?”

“P.S.A. as in Public Service Announcement,” Justin explained. At his sister's still confused look, he added, “You talk too fu... much.”

“You almost said the F-word. Tuck, Justin almost said a cuss word.”

“Are you five?” Justin snapped.

“You owe me five bucks.”

“I didn't say anything. I owe you shit.”

“Now you really said a bad word.”

Before the argument could escalate, Brian offered her a ten.

Instead of earning them peace, Justin rounded on him. “Oh, perfect. Get her on your side with money. I think giving kids money when an adult curses is stupid. It's all they'll say from some point in their lives, so better yet to learn the correct use of curses from their family.”

Molly's eyes widened. “Can you teach me curse words?” No one ever finished the bad words around her. Sure, she knew the F-word, the S-word, the A-word, but no real cusses. Her mom didn't allow her to watch violent movies and she and Tuck never cursed. Justin did, though. A lot.

“Margaret!” Tuck gasped.

Molly looked down, realizing she shouldn't have said that.

Justin couldn't help but laugh. No one ever called Molly anything except that—Molly. Then Tuck came along and started acting all fatherly, even calling her Margaret when she was supposed to be in trouble.

“Sure, Mollusk. Here's the first word. You can aim it at him.” Justin pointed to Tuck, who pursed his lips. “Dickhead.”

“Justin!” Two voices cried out his name on different level of amazement and amusement.

Brian was amused at his brazen partner.

Jennifer, who'd joined them as Justin was speaking, was outraged.

“Oh, hi Mom!” Justin smiled brightly. “Brunch looks lovely.”

“How could you call Tuck that? How can you say such things in front of your sister?”

“She's the one wanting to learn curse words. I'm teaching her the essentials.”

Brian found himself playing wing-man again. He offered Jennifer the flowers he'd been holding. “Thank you for having us.”

“Yeah, family gatherings are at the top of the list of things Brian enjoys,” Justin said sarcastically.

“Actually, I beg to differ. I have a feeling you don't want to be here, Justin. Brian seems quite content with the situation,” Jennifer pointed out.

Justin opened his mouth to argue, only to see Brian walking closer to Shmuck, shaking hands, and sampling one of the appetizers. He shook his head, unsure when they'd switched places.

Jennifer pulled him to the side, holding his hand. “What's the matter, sweetheart? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything's okay. I'm sorry about...” He waved behind them. “I don't know what got into me.”

“I want only one thing of you today – to be nice to Tuck.”

Justin cringed, but nodded. His mom smiled, kissing his cheek.

When they returned to the kitchen, Justin had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

Brian was leaning against the table, a glass of whiskey in hand, laughing at whatever Molly was showing him on her phone. Tucker was standing behind Molly, with a hand on her shoulder, grinning.

Jennifer shot her son a pointed look, before joining her boyfriend.

Brian glanced up, catching Justin's eye. He lifted a brow. Justin shook his head, taking a deep breath and walking closer.

He promised himself to try and be nice, even though the idea of being around Tucker made his skin crawl. It wasn’t that the guy was terrible, but Justin couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his mother was dating someone half her age. At least, he was nice with Molly and he respected his mom, but Justin wasn’t going out of the way to be friendly with Tucker.

“I have to show you what I got for Christmas!” Molly handed the phone to Tucker, then took Justin’s hand.

“You already opened the presents?” He knew how eager his sister got around Christmas. She used to wake the whole house at midnight to unwrap presents.

“Well, since Mom placed the presents after I decorated the tree yesterday… I waited until late at night, though.”

Justin snorted. “So you finally stopped believing in Santa?”

She opened the door of her room. “Yeah, right. I could tell there was something fishy about the whole Santa deal, but your gift from last year made me put the pieces together.”

“Shit. I should have gone with a sweater, but I wanted to draw you something nice,” Justin admitted.

“Mom tried telling me Santa stole one of your paintings and brought it to me as a gift,” Molly giggled. “Tuck told her to stop lying to me when I asked why would Santa be a thief.”

Justin fought against a smile. “So you’re pretty close to Tucker?” He sat on her bed, as she dug in the mountain of presents stacked under the window.

“I have no idea why you don’t like him. He’s really fun.” Molly brought a DVD case to the bed, holding it out for Justin. “He got me this.”

Justin eyed the movie, expecting some stupid kid cartoon, but was impressed to see the Nutcracker. And because he wanted to find him fault, Justin believed Tucker had gotten her that play only because Jennifer had told him about Justin's present to Molly. He’d gotten tickets for the play on Broadway. There was a show a few days after Christmas, and he’d thought his sister would enjoy it.

When Molly noticed Tucker’s present for her didn’t impress her brother, she sat next to him. “He makes Mom happy. I have no idea why you hate him.”

Justin stared at her for a long minute. “I don’t hate him, Molly. I don’t even know the guy, for fuck’s sake!”

“Then get to know him. Can’t you see that even Brian likes him?”

“Yeah, and that makes me feel like the bad guy.” Justin ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway… do you want your present now?”

“Yes!” Her eyes lit up.

He fished out of his breast pocket the tickets. “You’re going to spend a few days with me and Brian in New York. And you’ll see Tucker’s present live.”

“Wow! Oh! Really?” She squealed, hugging him tightly. “Moooom! Look what Jus got me!” She cried out, running out of the room.

Justin chuckled, following her downstairs. He noticed his mom and sister in the living room. Brian was at the table already, watching their interaction.

Justin made a detour to the kitchen. He needed alcohol if he wanted to stay sane for brunch.

Tucker was finishing plating appetizers.

Justin went to the whiskey bottle, before searching for a glass. Tucker came to his aid with a crystal glass.

“Thanks,” Justin mumbled, pouring liberal amounts.

“Can I have a word with you?”

“Look, I’m sorry for being an asshole. It’s just…”

“I get it, Justin. I’d probably act the same if I were in your shoes,” he said quietly. “But can you try to be understanding?”

“I’ve been trying for years, believe me. It’s easier when I’m not in the same room with the two of you.” Justin downed his glass in a few gulps. He poured some more, looking out the window.

“I love Jenny.”

“I believe you,” Justin said without looking at him. He tried not to puke at the thought of Schmuck and his mother together.

“I wanted to ask you first, but Brian advised me not to have this conversation with you if there weren’t witnesses.”

Justin snorted, finally turning to face Tucker. “Afraid I’d kill you? Why?” He lost the amusement in his voice.

“I proposed to your mother the other day.”

Justin had enough sense to deposit the glass on the counter before pushing Tucker against the wall. “You did what?”

“She said yes.”

“Are trying to irk me so much that I’d hit you?” Justin shouted into his face.

“Jenny also said she doesn’t want to get remarried. She knows how you feel about me.”

“Justin! Leave him alone!” His mom cried from the kitchen doorway.

Brian pulled him away, keeping his arms around Justin’s shoulders. “I thought I was clear when I told you not to talk to Justin alone,” he said to Tucker.

“Unbelievable! Since when are you two best pals?” Justin huffed, fighting against Brian's vice grip.

“Since Tucker trusted you enough to talk to you privately, even when I warned him about how badly you might react.”

“I need some time,” Justin mumbled.

“No, you’re not escaping this,” Brian said firmly. “You only have a problem with Tucker because he’s half your mom’s age. Believe me when I say he’s a great guy. We’ve had a few beers together and I got to know him. If you’d get over your preconceived ideas, you might be surprised that you’re going to like him.”

Justin couldn’t believe him ears. As he sagged in Brian's arms, he noticed his mom was checking if Tucker was hurt. There were tears in her eyes when she looked her son’s way.

Tucker comforted his mom, having some sort of silent understanding with Brian, before he led Jennifer out of the kitchen.

“Are you going to keep acting like a brat? Or try to be mature about this situation?” Brian demanded.

“I…” Justin couldn’t remember the last time he’d been chided by Brian.

“I promised Mother Taylor I was going to respect whatever choice you make, but not when you act so volatile. And why? Because you don’t want your mom to be happy? Why do you hate Tucker so much?”

“I don’t hate him!” Justin snapped. “Molly accused me of the same thing.”

“Judging by your behavior, that’s what you led us to think.”

“I just don’t like him for my mom.”

“Because he’s so young?” Brian sneered, rolling his eyes. “That’s juvenile.”

“He’s five years older than me!”

“So? Age doesn’t matter. I thought you knew that by now. Look at us. I risked fucking jail when we first met, Justin. I didn’t think twice about it, because I wanted you that much.”

Justin looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Give him a shot. For me,” Brian whispered, stroking a hand through Justin's hair.

“Alright. I’ll try my best.”

#

They returned to the living room hand in hand.

Jennifer was dabbing at her eyes while Tucker rubbed her back. Molly sat at the head of the table, watching the scene sadly.

Justin pulled away from Brian and walked to his mom. He leaned in between her and Tucker, hugging her awkwardly and kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I acted like an ass.”

She ignored her, turning her head away, proving how upset she truly was.

Justin took a huge gulp of air, clapping a hand on Tucker’s shoulder. The man tensed, making Justin feel like shit. He thrust a hand forward. “Peace?”

Tucker eyed him curiously, before taking his hand.

When Justin rounded the table to sit next to Brian, he caught his mother’s eye. She sniffed, unfolding the towel and placing it on her lap.

They started eating in silence, until Molly’s knife made a horrible sound against the plate when she cut the turkey.

“My ears!” Justin complained loudly.

Molly giggled. “Ooops!”

“You did that shit on purpose! You know how I hate it.”

“Someone had to do something. It’s Christmas and you’re all acting like someone died,” she protested.

“You’ll die!” Justin threw a bean of corn at her.

Jennifer cleared her throat. “I was under the impression that you’ve outgrown her maturity level, Justin.”

Justin stuck his tongue out at his mom. “That would mean outgrowing Brian’s maturity level, and we wouldn't have any more common ground!” He ducked away when Brian made to cuff him behind the head.

“It’s not so bad to act childish,” Tucker agreed.

“Don’t get me started on you, mister!” Jennifer groaned. She turned to her son, rolling her eyes. “The way he and Molly act sometimes…”

“You’re too waspy to join us,” Molly joked.

“Give me an example here,” Justin said, curious of what shenanigans could his sister and Tucker get in.

Molly rolled her eyes. “Tucker plays some of my Wii games with me. Mom thinks he’s too old for that stuff.”

“And I don’t mind watching cartoons with Molly,” Tucker added. “They’re funny.”

Justin blinked several times. He couldn’t believe how uptight his mom could be. This was perfectly normal behavior. “I’m sorry to say this, but Molly’s right. You don’t have to act somehow specific just because you’re an adult.” He elbowed Brian, making him narrow his eyes at Justin. “I bet you’d be downright scandalized with the things we do.”

“Justin,” Brian muttered, in warning.

“I stopped hoping you’d follow the rules we’ve taught you from a young age, but I have my hopes in Molly.” Jennifer touched Tucker’s arm. “I admit, it was his rebel side that attracted me to Tuck, but soon I found out how much I liked all of him. it’s true, there are times when he stoops to Molly’s level…”

“But he’s not your child and you don’t have expectations of him,” Justin finished for her. “Well, you should stop having expectations. Period. People are who they are. And so what if Molly wants to be immature? Let her be. It won’t turn her into a serial killer or something.”

“Believe me, Justin. I tried having this conversation with Jen several times…” Tucker shook his head.

“You know Mom… Tucker is not so bad.”

Brian snorted. Molly dissolved in a fit of giggles. Jennifer gave her son a hard look, but her smile was visible.

“Thanks, I guess.” Tucker laughed.

  
  


  
  



End file.
